


To the Moon and Back

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Canon & Continuations [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, episode coda, post proposal fluff, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: A celebration of Ben and Callum's love - aka the aftermath of the Proposal
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Canon & Continuations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I got a couple of anons requesting this on tumblr but I was one step ahead... how can I not write a smutty romantic counter part to that amazing proposal!

'Are you happy?' Callum asked looking down at the younger man who had his head rested on the top of Callum's shoulder as they quietly watched the remainder of the fireworks. 

The world down below them had gone quiet, Lexi ushering them all back into the bar so that they could have a moment together.   
Callum had wrapped his arm around Ben's waist pulling him tightly into his as they gazed at the sky, the roar of the fireworks silencing the world around them.

'Yep' Ben whispered as he wrapped his own arm around Callum's back, snuggling into Callum's body the best he could. 

He was so happy he couldn't quite believe it, never imagined a few days ago he would be standing on the balcony of the Albert, the love of his life in his arms after just agreeing to become his fiancé, watching the sky full of colours as their family and friends celebrated below them. 

Callum was the first to pull out of Ben's embrace. Putting the flowers on the floor of the balcony for a moment so that he could gather Ben into his arms properly, his hands coming to frame Ben's head before he leant down and brushed the smallest of kisses to Ben's cold lips. 

Ben brought his own hands up clutching to the tops of Callum's jacket with one hand and hold his cheek with the other as he deepened the kiss.

Tongues crashing together like a well rehearsed danced, as Callum held Ben's head still.   
They kissed long and slowly for what felt like hours whereas in reality was only a few minutes until Ben pulled back taking a deep breath and smiling so bright it could light up the sky. 

'I love you' Callum whispered deep and meaning full   
'I love you too' Ben told him tears shining his his eyes as he looked towards the man on front of him. 

He loved him so much it ached and sometimes he didn't know how to verbalize his love in a way that Callum would understand, he should have know that Callum knew him better than himself. 

Ben reached up and used his fingers to run through Callum's hair, stepping forward again so that he was still in Callum's personal space   
He stood on his tiptoes so that he could reach Callums ear and whispered

'I want you to make love to me' before giving Callum another smile 

Callum leant down and kissed Ben again tis time forcing the younger man back to his feet on the ground. 

'Come on then' Callum told him as he pulled away, walking back to pick up the roses and then held his hand out for Ben to take hold off. 

They used the back metal stairs to avoid a big commotion, and Callum stood just outside the door as Ben found Lola inside. 

'We're going to head off now... for a bit... I promise we will be back after' Ben told Lola with a sexy smile on his face   
'You better be! And don't take too long...' Lola told him kissing him on the cheek before letting him walk back towards Callum. 

Once home Ben followed Callum up to their bedroom, making sure to lock the door once they were both inside, something Ben had invested in once Callum moved in. Callum put the roses on top of the dresser and stood there looking at Ben unsure what to do now they where here.

Ben felt himself shiver, it was like he had been transported back to the evening of their first time, where he was just as nervous as Callum.   
Ben was the first to move, he walked up to Callum and brought his head down for short kiss.

'Getting nervous on me now are ya?' Ben asked smiling 

'No... I... Its different now isn't?' Callum asked unsure

'No baby, its never going to be different for us.... this is just about me and you... Ben and Callum.  
Ben told him stepping towards him and taking hold of his lapels   
'We make our own rules remember' Ben whispered, causing Callum to smiled back down at him. 

'Wait here' Ben told him moving away, he rounded behind Callum and picked up the roses. He undid the bouquet and picked a few of the smaller ones, peeling off the petals.   
Callum watched the younger man take the petals to the bed, scattering them on top before putting the bedside lamp on and turning off the main harsher light, giving the room a warm glow. 

Ben took off his coat hanging it over the chair and watched Callum follow suit.   
He then started to unbutton his shirt slowly and seductively, giving Callum a show, he took off his shirt and flung it to the floor before stopping. Callum took this as his que to mimic Ben's actions he unbuttoned his own shirt probably a bit more clumsier than Ben had done it but it seemed to get the desired reaction. 

Ben smiled sweetly before taking the control back and doing the same with his jeans an socks before he was standing naked in front of the taller man. They swapped control again Callum taking longer with his jeans as they where already impossibly tight around his thighs. 

'Your gorgeous' Ben whispered taking a moment to admire Callum's body in front of him in the warm glow of light around them causing Callum to blush 

'Your beautiful' Callum whispered back 

'Come here baby' Ben whispered sitting down on top of the duvet and beckoning Callum over until he was climbing on the bed, pushing Ben so that he was laying down and blanketing his body over the smaller mans. There lengths rubbing up against each others as Callum devoured Bens mouth once more.   
This time moving Ben's head so he could access the soft skin of his neck, pressing open mouth kisses down Bens body. 

Neck, collarbone, nipple, stomach. Ben felt Callum's nose nudge the top of his curly pubic hair before pressing a kiss to the middle of it, taking extra time to run his hands back over Ben;s chest, knowing it was something Ben loved to feel.   
Callum's hands pressing down making Ben feel like he was being held all of the time. 

Callum finished devouring Ben. He pulled himself up so he could move Ben into the middle of he bed, his head resting against the pillows. 

Ben watched the older man rummage around in the bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube they rarely used, it was meant to give you better orgasms but they tended to use it for the smooth silky feeling it gave them. 

Callum undid the bottle and poured a generous amount on to his fingers, making sure he held eye contact with Ben. He slowly pushed Ben's legs apart, moving his hands and gently pushing his fingers inside of Ben's body causing the younger man to whimper.

He used all of the tricks he had learnt to get Ben ready, adding a 2nd and a 3rd finger quickly until Ben was a withering mess below him

'Please.... Please' Ben whispered Callum smiled he pulled out his fingers and leant back over the smaller man taking his head into his hands and kissing him softly, like Ben was the only thing in the world giving him the air he needed to breath. He felt Ben lift his hands up gently stroking Callum's cheek as their kisses melted his heart.

'Make love to me' Ben whispered into Callum's mouth causing the older man to pull away. He make quick work until he was hard and pulsating pressing against Ben's hole. 

Ben nodded his head. Callum smiled and pushed himself deep inside of the younger man, letting his cock sit inside of Ben, not moving just feeling Ben around him.   
Feeling the love he felt for the man consume him. He held the connection between their eyes as he slowly moved. He didn't want to be any where else in this moment. All he could think about was being inside the warmth and love of Ben's body. Ben wrapped his legs around Callum's waist pulling the older man impossibly deeper. 

The look on Ben's face was worth everything, he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten meeting this gorgeous man, developing a life with him and now this. He couldn't see himself anywhere than here. 

Ben whimpers Callum's name as he feels his man deep inside of him, feeling the love that Callum was pouring into him, the security of his body cover his. He latched onto Callum's arms pulling the man into him so more until Callum's lips where against his again. Kissing each other in time with the slow dedicate thrusts of Callum's cock claiming him. 

Ben felt all sense of time disappear all he knew was the weight on his body, the heat inside of him and Callum gently kissing him making him feel like mush. 

This was what love was, he knew it now more than ever. 

He didn't know how long they lay together, Callum gently thrusting his hips as they made out. Callum could feel the blood pumping in his veins and he got closer and closer. 

It was almost all over when he felt Ben cry out, his white seed covering their stomachs suddenly.   
Callum wrapped his hands around Ben's head so they could look deeply into each others eyes. 

He could see the tears in Ben's as he continued to make love to Ben's now oversensitive body. 

'I want to feel you come inside of me' Ben whispered as his tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Callum 'I need to feel it please' Ben whispered wrapping his own hands around Callum's head keeping him in place above him.

'You never have to say please' Callum whispered above him 

He moved his hand down to that he could lay them over Ben's beating heart as he circled his hips. He watched Ben's glistening eyes full of emotion as he shot deep inside of the younger man. 

He let his body give way and fell on top of Ben as he dragged his spent cock out of the smaller man.   
He let Ben's wrap his arms around Callum's body as he cried into his shoulder, finally letting his emotions go. 

'I'm sorry... for crying... it just got a bit overwhelming' Ben told him a while later. They where now curled up in each other under the duvet  
'You don't have anything to be sorry for baby' Callum whispered snuggling in even closer feeling the heat radiating off of them.

'I Love you so much Callum' Ben whispered   
'I love you to Ben... To the moon and back' Callum whispered back 

'To the moon and back... I like that Fiancé' Ben told him giving a him a sweet kiss to his lips before pressing his fingers to Callum's heart and letting the older man hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback are greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
